In X-ray medical diagnostics one or more images of a part of a patient such as an abdominal organ thereof, which is to be examined, is created. In tomosynthesis imaging a plurality of images is acquired at different angles. By shifting and adding the plurality of images, it is possible to reconstruct any plane in the patient being examined.
Further, various line detectors for detecting ionizing radiation are known in the art. While such detectors provide for instantaneous one-dimensional imaging, two-dimensional imaging can only be performed by means of scanning the line detector, and optionally the radiation source, in a direction traverse to the one-dimensional detector array. To use such a detector in tomosynthesis, wherein a plurality of images has to be acquired at different angles would be very time consuming.